


Kindness Is Not A Weakness

by TheMightyGhost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Recovery, Short One Shot, domestic abuse, female abuser, male abuse victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Just a short piece inspired by Episode 76 of Lore Olympus.





	Kindness Is Not A Weakness

It wasn’t about her.

She had to keep reminding herself about that. She couldn’t be selfish with her feelings right now. He needed her more than ever now, he needed someone he could trust, not someone who was miserable over being kept in the dark.

He was embarrassed, of course. His pride had been wounded. How could he have confided in her about the abuse he had been suffering? She understood completely. He wanted to be strong. But he didn’t need to be. Not with her.

She knew it would take time for him to trust again. She understood all too well what it was like to lose faith in people. She knew what it was like opening up to somebody, she knew how hard it could be. He didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve such vitriol. He had only ever been kind and thoughtful. Why did people think that a weakness? Why were there people out there who manipulated and hurt and abused those they were supposed to love?

It made her sick to her stomach. 

She wanted nothing more than to find that woman and hit her. But that wouldn’t solve anything. It would only create more problems. And as much as she wanted to smack her, as much as she wanted to hurt her for hurting him, she couldn’t. So she stayed by his side and offered him soup and offered him a shoulder to cry on, doing her best to make him smile and, just for a little while, forget about the problems of the world.

It wasn’t about her. It was about him. It was about making him see that there was good in people, that it wasn’t wrong to be kind, that the person who had abused him was wrong, they deserved no sympathy. It wasn’t his fault.

It wasn’t his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda nervous about posting this, but I really think it's important to shed light on the fact men can be victims of abuse just as much as women are. Also, I wanted to try and show a way someone should try to help someone who's been abused by not making it about how it personally makes them feel, but focusing on him instead, if that makes sense.
> 
> Also I hope this makes sense, I wrote it in like ten minutes so it's not top quality work haha.


End file.
